Some Time
by bluerosety
Summary: All Hiro wanted was to spend some time with his little brother, was that too much to ask?


**Blue: **Hello! I was working on my book to be a manager for the restaurant I work at, but I got bore lol, so I decided to finish this chapter, hope you like!

**Warning: **BL, KaixTyson.

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade does not belong to me -goes to cry at a corner-

**Summary: **Apparently, yes.

* * *

Hiro stretched lazily after he was done with another report for Mr. Dickeson, it was a beautiful Saturday morning, and he was stuck doing paper work. How unfair was that! _Damn, I hate being reliable._ Hiro thought as he sighed. He took another file from the pile on his desk, and hung his head with a heavy sighed. _This is not fair!_ He was pulled from his inner 'angst' by a knock on the door. It was his little brother and the current beyblade world champion, Tyson.

"Hey Hiro, gramps says that breakfast is ready." The bluenette said and Hiro smiled.

"Ty! Are you doing anything today?" the older Kinomiya asked his brother.

"Not right now, but-" unfortunately, he was unable to finish as Hiro interrupted him.

"That's great!" Hiro said, he stood up and put the files aside, "How about we spend some time together today, we could hang out like before!" He said all this as he headed to the kitchen. Tyson had no choice but to follow him.

"Well, I guess but-" again, he was unable to finish.

"Great, let's have breakfast and then we decide what we want to do!" Tyson sighed and sat down. No point in saying anything right now, Hiro's mind was made. _Damn._

.-.-.-.**15 minutes later**.-.-.-.

"...Why are we doing this again?" Hiro asked his brother as they face each other, each in their kendo clothes, and their swords out, Tyson shrugged.

"Every Saturday and Sunday, gramps makes me practice Kendo before I do anything else." He explain, and Hiro sweat dropped. Their grandfather was at the sidelines with a big grin and waving his sword.

"What is taking you so long dudes? Start practicing! We're not stopping unless one of you is down!" Both brothers sweat dropped and Tyson smirked.

"Sorry Hiro, but I'm not planning to spend my whole morning here." The bluenette said as he charged at his brother.

.-.-.-.**5 minutes later**.-.-.-.

Hiro glared at his brother as he nurse his left shoulder. "Sorry, but gramps usually makes me practice till I drop!" Tyson explained, and Hiro sighed.

"That's ok, now what should we do?" Tyson was about to respond when they heard a yell.

"TYSOOOON!" Their eyes widen and they turn to their right, it couldn't be! A small red head stopped a few feet away from Tyson, it was the hyper monkey! I mean, Daichi! "Prepare to taste defeat today!" The little boy said as he held out his Strata Dragoon.

"Daichi! What are you doing here?" The teen ask his smaller friend and the red head smiled at him.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to defeat you!" He declare as he put his blade on his launcher aiming it at the bluenette. "Now prepare yourself!" Tyson smiled and held out his Dragoon.

"In your dreams!" He said, as Hiro shook his head. "Sorry Hiro, but I need to defend my title! Besides, this won't take long!" Tyson said while grinning.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Daichi scowl as they headed outside, "I have been training really hard and I have even made a special move to defeat you Tyson!" He proclaimed and both opponents stood facing each other.

"No amount of training can defeat me and Dragoon!" The bluenette smile.

"We'll see about that!"

"Try your best Daichi, but Dragoon has gotten stronger since the last time we fought!" Tyson said as they both took a launching position.

"Oh yeah, well-"

"Will you _just _start the battle!" Hiro shouted at them from his seat at the porch, they were getting on his nerves. "Stop all the trash talking and get on with it!" The teen and the preteen sweat dropped.

"Sorry... Three, two, one, let it rip!"

.-.-.-.**10 minutes later**.-.-.-.

Dragoon returned to the waiting teen as Tyson smiled at Daichi. "I win!" He exclaimed and held a victory sign.

"I can't believe I lost... again!" Daichi said as he picked up his blade. "I was sure I had you with the last move, what happened?" Hiro stood from his seat and walked towards them.

_He almost beat me. _Tyson thought as he smiled at the preteen. "It was a great match, I had lots of fun, thank-you Daichi!" Say red head smiled at him.

"You're right! And next time I will defeat you, I will practice even more! " Daichi said, and the bluenette grin.

"Go for it! And remember that I will be practicing too, so I will be even stronger!" He said and Daichi nodded.

"Alright, I'm going to practice!" He announce and just as he said that his stomach grumble. Tyson laughed and Hiro shook his head while smiling.

"How about you eat something first before you practice." Hiro said. "Gramps is at the dojo, you can ask him to make you something, I'm sure he won't mind." Daichi smiled and nodded, he wave goodbye to them and left. "Now that that's settle, he almost beat you." Hiro stated as Tyson looked down.

"If Daichi hadn't hesitated at the last minute, Dragoon would have left the dish." The bluenette nodded.

"Yeah, but at the end everything turn out well, I guess the extra practice I'm doing it's working!" Tyson said and Hiro stared at him.

_Extra practice? _The older Kinomiya thought and just as he was about to question him, their grandfather showed up.

"Hey little dude! One of your little homies is looking for you over the phone, come and pick it up!" Gramps said as he wave the phone around, Tyson smiled and run to get it.

"Thanks gramps!" He said, "Hello? Hey Chief, what's going on?" Hiro stood as his brother talked on the phone and then giving it back to their grandfather, who went back inside.

"What did the Chief want?" He asked.

"He wants me to go to his place so he can have a look at Dragoon." He explain, "You want to come with me? I know is not the way you wanted to spend time with me, but we seem to get interrupted a lot!" Tyson laughed and Hiro nodded. Besides, anything beat going back to that pile of paperwork he still had. He still wasn't sure why Mr. Dickeson had giving him the task to make sure all of the new beyblader's paper work was in order. As they started walking towards Kenny's house, Hiro couldn't help but think that he really didn't know much about his little brother.

_This is getting awkward. _He thought as they walk in silence. _What am I suppose to talk about? The only thing we have in common is beyblade... but we talk about that every day! _

"So Tyson." Hiro started to say, "how are you doing in the love department?" as he said that, he noticed that Tyson stopped and blushed like crazy. _Well this is interesting. _

"Hiro!" He sounded embarrassed, "why are you asking that out of the blue?" His older brother smiled.

"I just want to know how my little brother is doing in the matters of the heart, that's all." He grinned, Tyson's face couldn't possibly get any redder than that! He already knew that Tyson did had quite a few admirers and fans. Not to mention that he was honestly curious to know if his brother had the brains to even t_hink _about someone in _that _way. His brain was filled with bladebattles ever since an early age, and Hiro could probably say that was his doing.

"I don't know." Tyson started to say and his face got redder as he kept on talking. "I mean, I like this person and I just love spending time with them. I have so much fun when I'm with them, I feel happy." Hiro noticed that Tyson's voice changed and he was talking as if he was remembering something, a smile on his face. He also noticed that his brother wasn't giving any names either, interesting_. _

"How do they feel?" He ask him as he took noticed that they were almost at Kenny's house. Tyson looked up at the sky and shrugged.

"I haven't ask them... I'm afraid to lose them. I have work so hard to get where I am today with them, at least he doesn't mind spending time with me, that I know for sure." The bluenette noticed that his older brother had stopped walking and not even a second later did he realized why.

_Did he just say 'he'! _Hiro thought as he blinked several times, the thought of his little brother liking another man had never even crossed his mind. _How did this happen? Tyson likes a guy? Since when? _He had so many question and no answers to them. He look over at Tyson and noticed him with his gaze down and an expression mix with fear and sadness. "Does grandpa... or dad know?" He asked him and the bluenette shook his head, not saying anything. _What am I suppose to say? How do I react? _

"Hiro," Tyson started to say, his gaze still in the ground, "I think I'm suppose to say sorry but..." He turned to look at his brother, their eyes meeting. "I'm not, because I _like _this feeling that I have for him, I don't know how it happened. I'm not even sure how _he _feels about me, I'm scare to even think about telling him. For now I'm happy how things are, please, don't tell gramps or dad." For the first time since his returned, Hiro could see that his little brother was growing up. He wasn't the old Tyson that needed his help or advice, he could stand on his own.

He knew that Tyson was still scare of his new feelings, that he was building his courage and maybe one day tell them all the truth. He walked towards his brother and put his arm around him, a sign of support or a way to confirm that it was, in fact, still his little brother, he wasn't sure which one it was. "I won't say anything, that's your choice." He said and Tyson smiled brightly at him and hugged him.

"Thank-you Hiro!" He said as he moved away from his brother. The older kinomiya smiled at him.

"So, do I know this person?" He asked and his brother's blush told him everything. "I see, who is it?"

"That you-... I mean... no... you see he-..." As Tyson tried to come up with an answer, Hiro could already tell that the person that his brother like was probably someone that he didn't have in high regards, and to him, that was a long list of names.

"Tyson, who is it?" He asked him as he moved closer to the teen. He was actually surprise to see Tyson getting so nervous and backing away.

"I can't tell you that yet, besides we need to go, the Chief is waiting for us!" And without waiting for a respond, he took off towards Kenny's house. Leaving a surprised Kinomiya in his wake. When Hiro arrived at the genius' house, he and Tyson were already discussing a new upgrade. He greeted the Chief and glared at his brother.

"Did you had to run?" Tyson laughed nervously as he put his hand on the back of his head. Kenny look between the brothers and sighed, yep, they were related. Both of them were strange. In just a short time Kenny was done with Dragoon's upgrade, and he handed it proudly to his owner.

"Now remember Tyson, the power of your blade has increase, so you will have to start practicing as soon as possible to be able to master it!" Kenny said as he look at the excited teen.

"This is so cool! Thank-you Chief!" Tyson exclaimed as he held Dragoon up, looking it with shining eyes. "I can't wait to try this new blade, is going to be awesome!" Hiro, who was laying on the Chief's bed, stood in a sitting position and gave a look at his brother.

"Tyson," he said, getting the bluenette's and Kenny's attention. "Is there anything else you think about besides beyblade?" He asked and there was a silent moment before he and Kenny noticed the blush that spread all over Tyson's face and ears. Hiro rolled his eyes. _Oh right, we just had a conversation about _that_ a while ago. _"Never mind." He said and Kenny looked confused. "Let's just go to the new BBA building so you can test your new blade." Tyson, who was still blushing, nodded in silence while Kenny agreed.

**.-.-.-Scene Change-.-.-.**

As they entered the building, Hiro couldn't help but want to ask Tyson more questions about the mysterious guy that Tyson liked, but he had a feeling that Tyson had never mention that type of topic to anyone before. He didn't want to put him on the spot. He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't see the person walking out of the elevator which resulted in him colliding into them.

"Watch where you're going, idiot." The person said, and Hiro immediately recognized the voice.

"Kai!" Tyson said as he helped his former captain and teammate stand up. Wait, the older Kinomiya thought and blinked, trying to get the scene that was in front of him. Why was Tyson helping Hiwatari instead of him? He felt someone grabbed his arm and helped him up, it was Ray. As he stood up with the help of Ray he noticed that Max was there too.

"Are you guys ok?" Max asked them and they both nodded.

"Yes." Kai said as he glared at Hiro, who noticed that they were almost the same height. He was still taller than Kai though, thus making the look not as intimidating. "It just seems that some people's brains are just too slow to know when to stop." Hiro glared at him.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Kai smirked at him.

"Didn't you noticed?" He said in a mocking matter. "If the doors hadn't open when they did, you would've ran into them." Hiro stopped his response when he noticed that in fact, Kai was right. It would have been embarrassing to ran into them.

_Hey wait! _Hiro thought, _running into Hiwatari is also embarrassing! What is the difference! _

"What are you guys doing over here anyways?" He asked as he crossed his arms, refusing to answer Kai again. Ray was the one to answer first.

"Well since there has been a lot of bladers signing up, there is not enough staff to teach them properly so we volunteer to help them out!" He said and Hiro raised an eyebrow.

"And Kai is also helping you?" He said in a sarcastic tone and Kai, who was dusting imaginary dust off of himself, rolled his eyes.

"Of course not." He said in a matter-of-fact way, making Hiro and Kenny facepalm. "I'm just here because Mr. Dickeson wanted to know how the new designs for the blades that my dad is making are going." He said and Hiro nodded. He knew that Kai's dad had invested a lot of money towards the new BBA, and his company was also one of the leading beyblade designers and makers out there. The question was why was Kai meeting Mr. Dickeson instead of his father? Kenny must of have read his mind because he asked Kai the same question.

"It's quite simple really," Kai said as Hiro notice that his brother was still close to the two-tone haired teen. "dad gets too immerse in his work and tends to forget his meetings."

"That's not what I mean, why _you_? Why not send someone else, someone with more experience?" Hiro asked and Kai sighed.

"Grandfather is still in jail for trying to take over the world, and mother simply doesn't know anything about beyblade. Besides, who's better than the heir of Hiwatari's Enterprise to make sure that everything is running smoothly?" He smirked at the older Kinomiya. Tyson rolled his eyes and he nudge the taller teen.

"Come one Kai, just say that the real reason is that you're bore and have nothing to do during the summer." He said, "besides, you have said it before, that you're not taking over the company until you have made a name for yourself or take back the title from me, whichever comes first."

"Well, take my fun away why don't you." Kai said as he crossed his arms. "Anyways, what are you doing here?" He asked and anyone that was present could tell that the question was solely aim at Tyson. Hiro glared at him, how dare him ignore him! I mean, them! Tyson smiled at him as he took his new blade out of his pocket.

"Kenny made some upgrades and I wanted to test it out! Isn't cool?" He asked and Kai took the blade from him, looking it over.

"Hn, I guess we'll start by making changes to your workout, maybe work more on your stamina and speed." He said and Tyson nodded, agreeing with him, both forgetting that the others were still present.

"Is this what you mean by the extra practice?" Hiro asked making them both pay attention to the others. "You have been practicing with Kai?" Tyson smile and nodded.

"Yep, Kai's meetings are mostly in the mornings and my afternoons are always free, so we decided to practice with each other every afternoon. We both win, right Kai?" He said turning to look at Kai for confirmation, Kai giving him a nod. Hiro's mind was working double as he remember his conversation with his brother a few minutes ago, everything falling into place.

_Tyson said that he was spending time with the person he likes, and I know that _I _might not have him in high regards... _Hiro thought as he watched his brother and Kai talk about the new Dragoon. _No way, those that mean that Kai is Tyson's... crush? _Things were starting to make sense to him now. _Out of all those names on that damn list, Hiwatari is on the top five! Tyson, he's not good enough for you!_ Hiro's thoughts were racing, he wanted to say something to his brother, make him see that Kai was not good for him. He wanted to go up to them and pull Tyson away from Kai, he needed to do something, anything!_ I need to talk to Tyson about this! _He needs to...

"Hiro?" He needs to pay damn attention when they are speaking to him! "Are you listening to me?" Tyson asked his brother, Hiro shook his head.

"Sorry bro, what did you say?" He asked and Kai rolled his eyes.

"He said that he's coming to my house to start practicing with his new blade, and he's sorry that your time together was so short." He answer for the bluenette. Hiro blinked.

"What? Why?" He asked, and Kai lifted an eyebrow.

"We're going to my house to practice because he wants to test his new blade, is there a problem?" Kai asked and Hiro glared at him.

"Yes, we're suppose to be spending some time together." He answer him and Kai shrugged indifferently.

"Your point being? Tyson and I were suppose to meet each other later anyways, but since you brought him here already, I might as well take him with me, right." He stated, smirking at the older kinomiya. The other three friends glanced at each other, not knowing what was going on, only noticing that they seem to be forgotten. "Besides, you guys live together, and don't you have work to do for Mr. Dickeson?" He asked and Hiro scowled. Damn bastard was right.

_Wait, how does he know? _Hiro thought as he looked at the teen._ Somethings going on, I may need to speak to Mr. Dickeson. _He turn to look at Tyson who was smiling at him apologetic but saying nothing.

"I guess I will see you later at home then." he said and Tyson smiled at him.

"Yeah, sorry about that Hiro, maybe we can spend some time at another day." Hiro nodded and watch as Kai and Tyson left the building. His mind was still trying to process all the events of that morning, he knew he needed to speak with Mr. Dickeson about the work he was making him do, and why was it that Kai knew about it. He also needed to talk with Tyson and try to convince him that Kai was just not good, and maybe get him to like someone else. Something told him it wasn't going to be easy.

Another thing he knew he had to do was have a serious conversation with Kai Hiwatari, find out what was his plans, if he had any. But for now he knew he wasn't going to accomplish anything and he sighed, putting a hand to his head.

"That's not fair," Hiro started to say, "I just wanted to spend some time with my little brother, was that too much to ask?" He asked the other teens, who sweat dropped and smiled uncertainly. Max went up to him and patted his back.

"Sorry Hiro, but apparently, yes!"

**.-.-.-Scene Change-.-.-.**

Tyson sighed as he watched the buildings go by as the car passed them, he had to admit that he was feeling bad for leaving his brother, but he had already promised Kai that today they would practice. Kai turned to him, "Are you ok?" he asked him and Tyson turn to look at him.

"Yes, it's just I feel bad for Hiro, he just wanted to spend some time with me and I left him." He answer and Kai thought for a moment before responding.

"Well, look at it this way, you did spend some time with him, and now you're spending time with me to get some beybattles in. So, both of you win, right?" He smiled and Tyson laughed.

"You're right! Now let's go practice, at this rate you're not going to defeat me and you're not going to take over anything!" Tyson exclaimed and Kai smiled.

"We'll see about that."

**TBC... **


End file.
